


Take Me All The Way

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [8]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: “dammek, if you’re this scared of the dark, why did you want to walk out here at this hour?” you squeezed his hand comfortingly as he jumped at the sound of tree branches shifting in the wind. the green moon peaked out sharply from the thick branches that surrounded you, grass crackling softly underneath your boots.





	Take Me All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> a lil dammek x reader i wrote for my special friend for them to read while going into the new year !! 
> 
> dammek is a cool dude who absolutely loves his s/o and will be cheesy as all hell with them because that’s how! he shows! his love!

you had no idea what time it was, not that you minded. you knew it was new year’s eve and that the clock would strike midnight sometime soon but that was about it. dammek’s hand was warm in your own, his fingers knit tightly with yours. 

“dammek, if you’re this scared of the dark, why did you want to walk out here at this hour?” you squeezed his hand comfortingly as he jumped at the sound of tree branches shifting in the wind. the green moon peaked out sharply from the thick branches that surrounded you, grass crackling softly underneath your boots. 

“do you want the truth or do you want me to make up some lame, cool guy cover up?” 

“define what you mean by “cover up”,” dammek gave an irritable sigh, huffing in annoyance as he stopped walking, looking down to his feet. 

“it’s super cheesy but since we’re going into the new year together; again, it’s stupid, but i wanted to kiss you under the moonlight, 

i had the perfect place for us to go and everything. but then i got us lost and i left my palmhusk back at my hive. i don’t even know what time it is, knowing my dumb luck, we missed the new year. i’m sorry, anne,” dammek’s voice dripped down to a dejected mutter, his foot anxiously kicking at nothing and digging into the dirt beneath. 

“you are such a sweetie, you know that? you didn’t have to do that for me!” you gave a lighthearted laugh, running your fingers over his cheek. you double checked to make sure you had your palmhusk in your pocket before telling him you had it.

“and i can be cheesy, too. especially when i say that i don’t care where we are as long as we’re together. and-“ 

you pulled out your palmhusk. you had one minute to midnight

“looks like we have perfect timing,” dammek’s smile shined in the moonlight as he turned to face you, arms enveloping your waist. you tucked your arms around his neck after delicately removing his sunglasses from over his eyes. his deep brown irises shimmered in the moonlight, his jawline being illuminated, as well. 

you kissed him deeply and lovingly, hands carding through his hair and occasionally tugging at it. you don’t even know when it became midnight. all you knew is that you went into the new year kissing a very captivating bronze-blooded boy.


End file.
